Sega CD Error Message
Background The Sega CD is an add-on for the Sega Genesis that was released in Japan on December 12, 1991 and plays games on CD-ROMS. This system also plays CDs with the add on. Description This warning message plays when a Sega CD disc is inserted into a normal audio player. It would consist of a woman with a quite unsettling voice telling you to press stop and eject the disk, as the disk contained CD-ROM data which can damage the speaker system, all while a very creepy, nightmarish, sinister, and distorted guitar rhythm played in the background. This combined with the woman’s monotone voice and how unsettling it is to have an error message creates an absolutely terrifying way to get people to avoid playing Track 1 on the stereo player. Also, because of how the CD works, you are warned that Track 1 permanently damages your speaker. Track 1 holds the game's aforementioned CD-ROM Data, and it is played as an extremely loud buzzing noise. As a result, most commercial-grade speakers cannot handle the frequency of the buzzing. It can also damage your game disc's data and get it corrupted. Scare Factor Nightmare to Hell times 10000000000. The Weird guitar chords in the background are extremely unsettling, and the woman saying the warning is also very creepy. You can find the warning itself and what happens if you play Track 1 on Youtube or another video streaming platform. Also, The Picture By King Arthur Pendragon Looks Scary Category:Scary Logos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Sega Category:Scary logos that debuted in 1991 Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:Scary logos that dissolved in 1996 Category:Very Very scary logos!!!!! Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:High bordering on nightmare. Category:Scariest logos in the world Category:Simple Logos Category:Rare Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Logos that never scared people who are used to the logos Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1986 Category:Loud Logos Category:Stop with the useless categories Category:Logos that hurt my ears Category:Logos that scare the heck out of gamemaster111234 Category:Logos that make Mario sick Category:Logos that are so freaking scary that you get sent to airship for The Koopalings. Baby Mario takes Mega Construx too seriously and You Get Sent To Playmobil The Movie Category:Logos so scary that George Pig turns into a dinosaur and destroys the whole town Category:Logos that make Cupcake and Dino cause havoc all over Big City and gets executed in the Chamber of Death Category:Logos that scare Dayana Kirillova Category:MARIOOO!!! Category:Heart Attack Ranked Logos Category:Logos that make Ronald McDonald have a seizure Category:Logos that scare Gonta (Danganronpa) Category:Logos that make Kaito scream Category:Logos that make K1-B0 scream Category:Logos that scare Korekiyo Category:Logos that make Tenko cry Category:Logos that scare Teruteru Category:Logos that scare Leon Category:Logos that make Sayaka cry Category:Logos that make Tsumugi nervous Category:Logos that scare Gundham Tanaka Category:Logos that Peko Pekoyama cry Category:Logos that scare Fuyuhiko Category:Logos that don't scare Kokichi Category:Logos that scare Kokichi Category:Logos that scare Maki Category:Logos that scare Akane Category:Logos that make Mikan scream Category:Logos that makes Nekomaru poops his pants Category:This is not a logo. Category:Logos that scare Shuichi Category:Logos that scare Kaede Category:Logos that make Chihiro cry Category:Logos that scare Celestia Ludenberg Category:Logos that scare Peep, Chirp, and Quack Category:Logos that scare Angie Category:Logos that scare Hajime Category:Logos that scare Hiyoko Category:Logos that scare Nagisa Category:Logos that scare Komaru Category:Logos that scare Kirumi Category:Logos that scare Nagito Category:Logos that make Kazuichi scream Category:Logos that scare Sonia Nevermind Category:Logos that scare Mondo Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that scare Eevee